Explosions and HotCold Drinks
by IanneForShort
Summary: Saiha Todoroki falls inlove at first sight. Not with Izuku Midoriya or Tenya Iida or any of the good looking boys of Class 1-A but with KATSUKI BAKUGO.
1. Spectator

Chapter One: Spectator

"Im so tired! Shoto-kun, please pass the water?" she said, hands reaching out for the bottled water her twin brother is holding out to her.

Shoto looked at his twin sister, Saiha. "Quit acting like you even break a sweat on that exam. You were playing around and flirting with that loud mouth boy."

"Who?" she playfully said, feigning innocence. "Oh! You mean Inasa Yaorashi! Oh yeah, he's cute! And strong! But so are you, Shoto-kun! You're the second!"

"And you're the third. He'll be furious, Sai-chan." referring to their father, the No. 2 Pro Hero in Japan, Enji Todoroki aka " Endeavor".

Saiha stopped talking, thinking of how their father will react on the news that his twin children were not on the top of U.A.'s Entrance Exam.

_Dad will be chewing Shoto-kun's butt again. _She thought to herself.

Saiha cannot help but feel anxious for her twin. Unlike her, Endeavor is very strict about Shoto's training than hers. Might be because her brother keeps on rejecting their father's ambition. But make no mistake, she's just as strong as Shoto is.

"Don't mind what he'll say, Shoto. If you ask me, I wanna see him worked up, it makes his nose smoke." Saiha said then jumped on her brother, hugging him then ruffling his hair. "We're on the top 3, he will not get very angry. And if he will, I'll handle him."

Saiha kissed Shoto's head. "Come on, Principal Nedzu wants to talk to us."

After the longest 30 minutes of their lives, they were allowed to watch the on-going test for the regular applicants. Present Mic was having the time of his life announcing the happenings of the test. Aspiring students were battling robots here and there.

One frame showed a green haired boy punch a big ass robot. Other frame showing a girl that uses gravity manipulation. They appear to be using a point system for the test.

Saiha kept on watching the live stream of the test, even discussing the happenings with her brother who appeared to be bored .

Then she saw him. The blonde haired guy blasting every robot in sight. Present Mic was obviously impressed by the guy's power.

Katsuki Bakugo. Her heart is besating so fast. Like a hummingbird's wings in flight.

"What's wrong, Saiha? You look a bit red." Shoto asked, staring at her curiously.

"Nothing, brother. He's impressive, isn't he?" she said, pointing at the blonde maniac on the screen. He's blowing up robots head on, laughing all the while. Honestly, he looks like a psycho.

Shoto laughed. A sound that only Saiha get to hear. Shoto made a goofy face, pointing at her sister. "You're crushing at that guy Sai-chan. You're drooling."

Saiha saw her reflection on a nearby window. Drool is literally streaming down her chin. She grabbed Shoto's shirt and used it to wipe her drool._ I will not hear the end of this from my brother._

"Oh you're disgusting, Saiha." Shoto said, straightening his shirt."Now, quit gawking there and let's go home. I'm starving."

Saiha ran to her brother, kissed his head and hugged him. They are like 2 peas in a pod. Like him, her quirk is half cold half hot. But she's not sporting the same scar on his right eye. It makes her sad to even think about it.

Unlike Shoto, their father was not as strict to her as he is to her older twin brother. Saiha was free to be a child when Shoto is not. But that does not mean that she is less powerful than he is.

"Want to spar when we get home?" Saiha jabs her brother's shoulders.

"You said you're tired!" Shoto laughed.

"Fine! You lazy ass."

**_Author's note:_**

**_There you are! So I hope you enjoy Saiha's character. _I've always wondered how Todoroki will be if he has a close sister or brother, so I made Saiha !**

**See you on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter Two: First Day at UA

Here goes. First day of Class 1-A's high school life. At U.A. High School nonetheless.Students are chatting around them, meeting new friends. Everyone feels so excited! .

Suddenly, Saiha feels her brother's piercing glance her way. Well, it was not just his eyes trained on her but a few other students as well. She froze. She realized that she just shouted at the top of her lungs, both hands in the air. Gosh, her first day of school and she already look and feel like an idiot. Saiha slowly pulled her hands down to her sides, adjusted her blazer that hitched up.

Glancing around her, Saiha saw Shoto walking fast. He's almost running actually. Her twin is ashamed of her. Shoto did not even look at her until he reach U.A's front entrance. _Don' t think I can blame him. _

He's so serious at times she forget how easy going he is when it's just the two of them. Saiha can't help but think that she love her brother to bits. She smiled to herself.

A letter arrived a few days ago, giving them instructions on how their first day at the most prestigious school for aspiring heroes in Japan will go. Apparently, most of the students with recommendation will enter the classroom last and will be introduced. Saiha was the only one to read it. Shoto did not even bother.

A few minutes later, the twins and a very beautiful girl were ushered to that very large door to class 1-A's room. Man, that's a big ass door.

"Hello! I'm Saiha Todoroki! This is my brother, Shoto! What's your name?" Saiha enthusiastically said, she offered her hand to the girl which looked surprised by her sudden show of enthusiasm. _Oh she is so pretty. _She was looking at her funny.

She smiled, "Yaoyorozu Momo! Nice to meet you Saiha-san. Shoto-san!"

"Nice to meet you." her brother answered plainly.

"You are also here with recommendation, right? We are too! We are Endeavor's twin children!" the energetic girl said, apparently too loud because her brother tapped her shoulders, his index finger against his mouth.

"I know who you are! Your father is the No. 2 Pro Hero in japan! And I saw you on the interview a few weeks ago! I heard the Principal call your names." Momo-chan said.

An alarm cut out what Saiha was about to say. It signals their time to enter the classroom.

The three of us entered, the teacher, Mr. Aizawa looked haggard at first glance. He's introducing the three newcomers. Other members of the class happily greeted them. Saiha was amazed at the diversity of their looks!

At the far right corner, Saiha's eyes zeroed in a familiar tuft of blonde messy hair. Katsuki Bakugo. Unlike her brother, Saiha's hot side is on her right, which started smoking the instant she saw Katsuki Bakugo. He met her eyes followed by a familiar smell of something burning.

Saiha felt Shoto's right hand on her shoulder followed by a spread of ice covering her burning right side. Shoto was looking funny at her. She can see he's trying hard not laugh at her. She looked at him again, but he's already looking at the wall.

On the other side of the room, Bakugo noticed the twitchy lady.

_She's beautiful and she's looking__ directly at me. _He thought.

_Her uniform started to smoke the moment our eyes met. Why is she even looking at me? Fuck, I don't like being stared at. She stares as if she can look into my soul. Damn it. I can't stop looking at her too._

Bakugo broke his stare when he noticed the boy beside her touch her shoulder, ice then covered half of the pretty Girl's body.

_Twins. _he thought. They look the same.

Bakugo does not understand his eaction to her. He want to break the guy's fingers as if he don't like anyone touching her.

"They're so cute!" the pink skinned alien said.

He even heard Deku say "wow" under his breath. The dumb ass has always been easy to intimidate.

There are only three available seats, one beside Bakugo, 2nd at Deku's back, and 3rd in front of the four eyed kid with black hair.

_Tss. I'm surrounded by weaklings_. He said to himself.

He got lost in his musings. He noticed the seat beside him is occupied and it's the half-half girl. She's looking at him with so much intensity. Her hands are stiff, as if waving at him but she look pained.

"I am Saiha Todoroki." she said. Her eyes are big, her face looks scary.

Bakugo scoffed. "Katsuki Bakugo."

Her eyes got big. As if she can't believe he answered. What's wrong with this girl?

and then? She fainted.

**Note: I'm getting lazy writing. hehehe**


	3. Chapter 3: the Fainting Aftermath

Lying on the bed, Saiha can feel her head swim, as if she fainted. Oh wait!

"Katsuki Bakugo!"she exclaimed then felt her head hit another head. She heard teeth clashing followed by an agonized groan that is obviously because of pain.

"You idiot! This is what I get after I bring you here?" an oh so sexy voice said while clutching his chin.

He was there, the reason she fainted like a pathetic loser._ Oh gosh he's so handso__me._

Saiha felt like she's gonna pass out again but she reeled herself in. The pathetic girl jumped out of bed and bowed to him. "Hi! I'm Saiha Todoroki! I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you and I promised it won't happen again! Aishteru!"

"Aishteru? What are you talking about!" Bakugo panickly said. "You said aishteru!" he added, his fingers pointing at the girl.

Saiha want to claw her tongue out her freaking mouth. Her eyes are bulging and she's sweating cold. This girl has got to chill.

"Gomen, I was trying to say thank you!It came out differently." she said, hoping he accepts her cheap ass excuse.

Katsuki just scoffed. "Come on, the rest of the class is waiting for us. We have an activity, sleeping beauty."

_Sleeping Beauty? He thinks I'm beautiful!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

They exited the office together. Well more like Bakugo walking 5 steps ahead than the crazy girl named Saiha Todoroki.

_What's the matter with her? Does she just blurt out "I love you" to random people? Can this girl get even wierder? _Bakugo told mused to himself.

Saiha, God bless her soul, is doing some thinking too. _Damn it Saiha, you stupid stupid girl. Aisheteru? When did you actually turn into a slivering idiot?_

_"_Hey, Aizawa told me to give this to you before we join them on the field. He wants us to have a Quirk Apprehension test. Walk faster, I wont miss this day for you, you half half idiot." Bakugo tossed her a pair of track suit.

She zoomed to the nearest comfort room to change. When she's finally ready, she ran to the fields.

Saiha arrived just after Izuku Midoriya's turn on the Ball Throw test. He scored 705.3 meters!

"Saiha Todoroki, you can join if you wish to." Eraser head said.

Saiha is the kind of girl who never shies away from a competition. She's capable and she knows her capabilities. It's time to impress some people.

"Hai!" she happily said. Gripping the ball on her right, Saiha methodically moved her body and let her firepower surge, pushing the ball to an incredible speed.

"899.99 meters." Aizawa announced her result.

The frog like girl approached her, "You are amazing Todoroki-chan!"

"Arigato gozaimashita!" Saiha replied, smiling at Tsuyu.

Yaoyorozu approached both of them. "Wow, Saiha-chan, you crushed that portion. You're second! Ochako-chan here is the first."

A very cute looking brown-haired girl offered her hand to her. "Nice to meet you, Todoroki-chan. You are amazing!"

"Thank you, Ochako-chan! I remember you from the Regular exams, your power is zero gravity. I think it's really amazing."

Suddenly, they hear an angry voice shouting a barage of profanities. A red head guy and a tall black haired one restrains the maniac at bay.

"WHAT A FUCKING JOKE! FIRST DEKU THEN THAT FAINTING PATHETIC LOSER IDIOT DEFEATS ME IN BALL THROW. I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!"

Bakugo ran to Izuku Midoriya's direction, ready to pummel the poor boy. In that instant, Aizawa's capture device were all over him, his quirk erasure used on the crazy boy.

"Calm down, Bakugo. Or I'll expel you."

Everything was a busy blur for the rest of the day. Yaoyorozu topped the Quirk Apprehension Test, followed by the Todoroki Twins, Bakugo, Iida and so on. The results just made Bakugo angrier.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Momo invited everyone for a quick get together to get acquainted to her classmates. She admittedly wanted to know more about the cute twins, especially Shoto. Saiha is cute too but she's a monster when it comes to competition. She crushed every other man in the class except her brother and that's amazing.

"Saiha-chan, would you like to go with us? There's a milk tea shop outside the school grounds." Momo asked, holding both of Saiha's hands in hers.

"Yes! Thanks Momo-chan!" Saiha faced her brother, eyes glowing with intent. "We are going with them Shoto. No buts."

The male just rolled his eyes to her sister. _As if I can stop you from doing what you want. _He thought.

"Fine." he answered.

Everyone went, even Bakugo who was grabbed by Kirishima when he passed by the tea shop. Momo paid for the room they occupied. In just a few minutes, the room is filled with laughter and small chit chats.

Mina Ashido suddenly stood up. Her hands up in the air. "Everyone! I am Mina Ashido. Let's go around introducing ourselves."

"That's right! Aside from Aizawa-sensei introducing us, we know nothing about each other." said Ochako.

"We know one thing and that is stupid Deku here is an idiot and a pussy! Not to mention that fainting girl beat me? I will kill you!" the notorious hot headed said.

Kirishima restrained Bakugo.It seems like the blond maniac is not above fighting a girl. Well, a more talented girl to be exact.

"Calm down, Bakugo. She's a girl for Pete's sake." Kirishima said.

Mina scoffed. "Yeah, a girl that has higher rank than him."

Bakugo looked at Mina with eyes full of hate. "What did you say, you pink alien idiot? "

Kirishima gave a murderous glare of his own. "Not helping, Mina!"

"Enough! Enough! We are here to be happy! not homicidal!" Tenya Iida stood up. His hands doing a very unnerving gestures.

Bakugou calmed down but still fuming a little.

The rest of the get together went well. everyone got along well (except Bakugo with litterally everybody). Everytime Saiha looks at him, looks away but before spitting out some insults.

Saiha finds it cute. (This girl's brain is turning into mush. )


	4. Chapter 4: First Kiss

The first semester in U.A. proved to be an exciting one for the Todoroki Twins. Both excelled on academics and the hero course.

Much to the annoyance of Katsuki Bakugou, Saiha Todoroki beat him in almost every way.

She got teamed up with Midoriya and Uraraka the previous day during a Hero Basics course with All Might. Since Saiha knows that Bakugou will likely to hunt down Midoriya, she told her teammates that she'll sacrifice herself for the mission.

"But Todoroki-chan, Bakugou wont care if you're a girl. He'll grill you!" Izuku said, his face is full of concern. "You should run up with Ochako."

"I'll be fine, Midoriya-kun! I'm tough! Trust me we will win this one!" she said.

And they did.

Bakugou was murderous with anger but the stupid girl that is Saiha think he's cute. Uraraka and Midoriya were ecstatic about the win but they can't shake the feeling of impending doom... for Saiha.

Bakugou seem to be more agitated and his potty mouth also seem to be getting worse. Everyone in class 1-A is worried for Her.

It's a Friday morning and everyone is seated except for Bakugou's table. Midoriya is voicing out his apparent distress since Bakugou is never late despite having a trashy mouth and everything.

"Midoriya-kun, Kacchan is fine. He just need to accompany his mom in the hospital." Saiha casually said. As if it's no big deal that she knows Bakugou's whereabouts.

The room was quiet. Saiha looked around her and saw all eyes trained on her.

"What?" she asked.

It was Tooru Hagakure that spoke first. "Todoroki-chan? How did you know that?"

Saiha fished her phone from her blazer pocket and showed everyone Bakugou's text message.

_Idiot, I need to bring my mom to the hospital. Tell Aizawa. Thanks._

Suddenly, Ochako, Mina, and Tooru shouted "Awww" at the same time.

"What's the aww all about?" Saiha said, still oblivious to the teasing.

Mina Ashido had her arms on Saiha's back. "Saiha-chan, you're the only one whom Bakugou texted."

"What? No no no Mina-chan, it's a group message. Remember? He calls everyone "idiot".

Shoto smiled. Apparently, he's amused by how dense her twin is.

Momo interjected, "No Saiha-chan. It was only you. Come to think of it, I have never received a message from Bakugou."

Saiha's face turned beet red, finally catching the hints of teasing from her classmates. "Stop it all of you."

Aizawa cut off the rest of the teasing snd started the class. The rest of the day was a blur of basic training and gen ed classes.

\- - - - - - - - -

Bakugou was worried, her mother was in pain this morning which was apparently caused by appendicitis. The surgery was done early and her mother is now awake.

"Your father will be here later, you should go home, you have schoolworks Katsuki." Mitsuki Bakugou said.

"You hag, if you don't want me missing school you should not have your appendix burst." he said.

He was about to say more when they heard a few knocks on the door. "Come in."

Uraraka, Midoriya, Iida, and the Todoroki Twins entered the room, they brought flowers and fruits for the sick lady.

"Izuku, it's so nice to see you, dear!" Mistuki said.

Midoriya shook her hand. "It's good to see you too, Mrs. Bakugou. By the way, these are Kacchan and mine's classmates. Ochako Uraraka, Tenya Iida, and Saiha and Shoto Todoroki."

"Saiha Todoroki?" Mitsuki's eyes were bulging with ill concealed mirth. "The girl that's been kicking Katsuki's ass at school?"

"She's not kicking my ass. I can kick her ass if I want to." Bakugou scoffed at his mother.

All three of their classmates were laughing when Bakugou said that.

"Yeah right, Saiha-chan was besting you in every test and activity." Iida can't control his laugh any longer.

Ochako was pointing at Bakugou, laughing in between words. " You... kicking.. Saiha's... butt... is... hilarious."

Mini explosions appear on Bakugou's palm. He looks like he's about to murder 4 people, including the reason why everyone's been humiliating him.

"Hey, stop that. Katsuki-kun is stronger than I am. Stop teasing him, you rascals." Saiha defended him.

"Don't defend me to them you idiot, this is all your fault for being such a show off! I will kill all four of you! Especially you, Saiha Todoroki and your dumb ass brother too!"

"Oh stop it Katsuki. I know you love competition. Well, except when you are loosing." Mitsuki chastised his only son.

"Get out! Before I make your heads blow up you good for nothing sons of bitches. Get out!" Bakugou's eyes are sparkling red.

"Alrighty. Everyone out! It's nice to meet you Mrs. Bakugou. Hope you feel better soon." Saiha said, the 3 other visitors bowed and said their goodbyes too.

One by one, the 4 exited the room. Saiha, whose bag strap is not hooked on her other shoulder got caught by the doorknob, catapulting her backwards. Two strong hands caught her midair and twist her, falling face first to the floor.

She wait for the impact. Instead, she felt an impact on her face, her lips to be exact. She opened her eyes and saw two familiar eyes, wide with surprise.

Bakugou is on his back, both arms around her. Their lips linked.

\- - - - - - - - -


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepless Night

Saiha can't sleep that night. All she can think of is that kiss. Her first. Flashbacks of it keeps playing on her mind.

_I know I like Kacchan but this feeling's a bit more intense than I care to admit. I think I'm inlove._

_No, no. It's too early to be certain about that. Darn it. I need to talk to somebody!_

Saiha, whose room is dark at the moment, felt her phone vibrate beside her. Uraraka on the other line.

She answered it happily. "Moshi moshi!"

"Ah Saiha-chan! Good thing you're awake! Can I have a favor? Please send me the copy of the homework Aizawa-sensei gave earlier? I lost my copy! Pretty please?" Ochako asked, making cooing sounds on the other end of the line.

"No problem, Uraraka-chan! Oh hey! Uhmmm.. can I talk to you for a bit? I need to get this out my brain!" Saiha exclaimed.

"_Something wrong, Saiha-chan? You can talk to me about anything." Uraraka worriedly said._

"I think I'm inlove, Ochako-chan."

"_With Bakugou?_" the girl on the other line quickly added.

Saiha's face turned so red she can feel heat radiating from it. "Is it really that obvious?"

"_You look at Bakugo like he's the most handsome boy in the world. But it is not that obvious actually, I only talked to Izuku, Tenya, and Tsu about it. They all think the same."_

Saiha can feel her face get hotter.

"Now that we've established that I really am an idiot, what do you think, Ochako-chan? Am I just imagining things?

She heard Uraraka giggle on the other line. "_No, you're not an idiot, Saiha-chan. True, Bakugou is a tad bit psychotic but he's determined and a go getter. I think if his mouth is not as potty, I'll have a crush on him too_."

"He's cute, is'nt he?" both of the girls giggled at the same time.

"_Saiha-chan, you know Iida-kun has a crush on you. I think I heard Kirishima and Tokoyami has too. You're beautiful and has a crazy powerful quirk. Bakugo is lucky you like him."_

"You think he likes me too?"

_"I can't answer in behalf of Bakugo_. _Though, Tenya and I saw him looking at you sometimes_."

"You see him looking at me?" Saiha's breath faltered.

"_Yes! Iida-kun always notice since he's looking at you too!"_

Saiha is elated. Bakugou was sneaking glances at her! Ohhhh her heart feels like swelling.

"_You'll be a very cute couple, Saiha-chan! Saikatsu! I'm shipping it!"_

"Sounds like food, Ochako-chan!" she laughed heartily.

Both girls laughed.

"Thank you for listening, Ochako-chan."

"_You're always welcome, Saiha-chan_."

\- - - - - - - - -

It's already 12am, but she's still awake. Saiha tried all sorts of position to sleep but still, she's wide awake.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8... counting sheep does not work too.

The crazy girl fumbled for her phone, looked for the picture of the whole class taken during their first get together. She's looking at someone in particular, Katsuki Bakugo.

_I wonder what he's thinking about what happened earlier_.

Saiha lost her train of thought. Her phone fell on her face which made her yelp.

She picked up her phone again. Without thinking, she was typing a message and pressed send.

Saiha T.: Kacchan?

Her phone dinged after a few minutes.

Katsuki B.: If you ever tell anybody about it, I will kill you, Todoroki.

Saiha T.: Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone. Uhmmm...

Katsuki B.: Just fucking say what you want to say. Don't waste my time.

Saiha T.: Sorry for the ribbing you got because of me. I know it gets to your nerves.

Katsuki B.: Why are you apologizing? I like competition. I'm just pissed because everyone thinks I'm going soft because of you.

Saiha T.: Soft because of me? You're kidding right? Everyone thinks you're more hardcore than ever.

Katsuki B.: Shut up.

Saiha T.: I like you, Kacchan. You're so cute :)

Katsuki B.: You're fucking weird.

Saiha T.: I'm serious, I saw you on your entrance exam. It was glorious. :) Anyways, think I can sleep now. Goodnight, Kacchan.

\- - - - - -

Note: Sorry for the long absence! Got pretty busy at work!


	6. Chapter 6: The Wake of the USJ Attack

That day started like a normal school day at U.A. which turned out to be one of the most traumatic day for the students of 1-A.

The League of Villians infiltrated USJ training ground of U.A., attacked two pro heroes, and terrorized the students.

Class 1-A was never short of strong and brave students that helped to stall the villains until help comes.

Midoriya, Bakugo, Kirishima and the Todoroki Twins assisted All Might when battling the Nomu and Tomura Shigaraki. Aizawa was badly injured like 13 so it was up to them to assist the Symbol of Peace.

It ultimately ended as a victory for All Might as he punched the Nomu flying. Unfortunately, when the Nomu attacked Bakugo earlier, Saiha, who was standing near him earlier got a direct hit from the Nomu.Luckily, All Might was able to stop the full pressure of the monster's punch. The girl got plastered on a far wall, still standing but her left arm was bent unnaturally.

\- - - - - - -

"Sai." Shoto's voice was full of worry.

Saiha smiled, "Hey."Shoto kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Don't frightened me like that again please." Her brother, who only showed affection and concern to her have tears on the corners of his eyes.

She kissed his forehead too, smiling at him. "I can't promise." Saiha felt a stabbing pain on her left rib when she chuckled. "That monster's punch is crazy."

"Your left arm and some of your ribs were fractured. Recovery Girl already treated you earlier. She said it'll be a couple of days before they heal perfectly. Until then you'll be wearing a sling. And no training exercises for all of us till next week." he informed her.

"Oh." she paused. "How is everybody, Sho?"

"Everybody is okay except for you, Aizawa-sensei, and 13-sensei." her brother is looking intently at her injuries.

They got cut off by Recovery Girl walking to the room.

"Ah, you're finally awake Ms. Todoroki. How are you feeling?"

"Hurts like hell but I'm fine, Recovery Girl. Thanks for treating me." she smiled at the old lady.

"You're lucky All Might managed to stop the full power of that punch. You'll be in worse shape than you are right now. Anyway, you're free to go. Just don't exert yourself for the next few days."

Shoto opened the door and saw her classmates outside. "Oh hey everyone!"

The next few minutes were pure emotions, the girls are crying a little from the trauma of the experience, the boys silently comforting them. One person was obviously missing. Bakugou.

"He went straight home after the debriefing." Shoto said.

A silent Oh was the only thing she said.

\- - - - - - - - -

The twins finally arrived home, both exhausted and aching. Shoto gave her her backpack and honestly, she forgot all about her things.

She fished her phone from the bag and flopped to the sofa. 13 messages.

She opened the first one, it's from her dad. _Take good care of yourself, Saiha. I can't believe All Might let you get hurt._

Typical.

The next 12 messages were Bakugo's.

_Never try to save me again, you good for nothing stupid shit. You got hurt because of it!_

_I'm not going to feel fucking guilty about it!_

_I will not say thank you nor sorry for what you did! That's you own damn fault!_

and so on...

Saiha chuckled to herself, unaffected to the insult he bombarded her phone with. Shoto noticed and looked at her funny.

"He texted didn't he." Sho said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said.

"We both know you tried to knock him out of the way that's why you got hit by that punch, Sai." her brother flatly said.

Saiha looked at her twin, "He was in danger."

Shoto sat beside his sister on the couch. He hugged her, "Don't do anything stupid because you like him."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Bakugo is terrified, not because of the villians that attacked them but because of the stupid girl that knocked him out of that Nomu's punch. He heard her bones break from the impact, her eyes go blank as she lose conciousness.

He's terrified of losing Saiha. The though of not seeing her everyday makes his heart clench painfuly in his chest.

He saw her getting loaded on the gurney, looking lifeless, his classmates crying from seeing Saiha Todoroki with her arms in different angles getting wheeled to the ambulance.

Shoto, her twin brother was with her, silently holding her hand but tears welling on the side of his eyes. Bakugou wants to be there too. To hold her hand.

Then it hit him. _I love her.__And I'm never gonna let her go. _


	7. Chapter 7: Court

The weekend passed by fast. It was already Monday, 3 days after the attack. Everyone was trying not to mention what happened that day at the USJ Training ground.

Her left arm still on a sling, Saiha was walking from the gate of U.A. when she suddenly felt someone grab her bag.

"Oi!" she shouted.

"I'll carry your bag until that cast comes off." Bakugo said.

"Kacchan! Hey, that's unneccessary. I can carry my bag. I'm not an invalid."

Bakugo smiled at her. "It's the least I can do for what you did for me. But don't save me again, stupid head. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can."

Bakugo looked at the beautiful girl walking beside him. "From now on, I'll do the saving for the both of us."

Saiha stopped walking. Her eyes were bulging from the shock. "What do you mean you'll do the saving for the both of us from now on?"

Bakugo faced her with eyes full of intensity. "It means from now on, I will pursue you. I will court the fucking hell out of you until you like me as much as I like you!"

Shock like nothing else flowed throughout Sai's body. Her brain dissected every word the young man just said to her. _I will court the fucking hell out of you until you like me as much as I like you._

"Wha...what are you talking about, Kacchan? Pursue me? Court me? That's not your style!"

Bakugo continued walking and let her words trail. He looked at her, his eyes were twin red orbs intensely scouring Saiha's face."I know."

They walked silently until they reach 1-A's classroom. Saiha reached out to take her bag from Bakugo but he did not give it to her.

"Hey, our classmates will tease us so much if they see you carrying my bag, Kacchan." Saiha stated.

"Then I'll make their mouths explode." he said, palms having small explosions.

"Have it your way!" she said.

The two entered the room casually. Saiha was greeted with happy smiles from her classmates.

Sero was the one to notice Bakugo carrying 2 bags, one noticeably Saiha's bag. "Hey Bakugo! I did not know you wear girl's bag."

Bakugo's eyes, which can put a demon's eyes to shame darted to his classmate. Sero felt all hairs on his body stand up.

Bakugo nonchalantly handed Saiha's bag to her then sat on his chair. Saiha on the other hand is so tense. Mina is looking at her with a mischievous glint on her eyes. Tsuyu and Uraraka are smiling at her but she can feel that there will be a questioning later.

Saiha sighed. She's going to have to endure a lot of teasing , that's for sure.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Saiha tried her best to ignore her classmates' playful looks on her and Bakugo. The boy beside her on the other hand is as smug as ever. She looks at him every once in a while and she always sees him looking at her too.

The crazy girl can't help but feel her heart leap a little when she remembers what he said this morning.

The bell rang and every one started to gather their things and go home. Saiha hurried to catch up to her brother but he's nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand and bag. Taken by surprise, Saiha activated her cold side. The hand holding her hand readily became covered with ice.

"You should know by now that your ice is no match for my explosions."

Bakugo smirked and with a series of small explosions, he destroyed the block of ice covering his hand.

Saiha looked at him like he's crazy. "You shouldn't be grabbing someone's hand like it's yours, you asshole."

"Get used to it. No one's going to touch those hands but me." Bakugo smirked yet again and held her hand. This time, Saiha let him do what he wants.

_I admit that it's kinda cute that he's being possesive with me._

\- - - - - - - - - - -

sorry for the long absence! Was so busy with work!


End file.
